1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic container, which can seal a cosmetic inside thereof when not in use and flow the cosmetic to the outside to be applied when in use.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
A conventionally known cosmetic container includes a container main body and a lid part. The container main body houses a cosmetic. The lid part is mounted on an upper part of the container main body so as to cover it, and has an opening to make the cosmetic housed in the container main body to flow to the outside to be used. The cosmetic container further includes an inner lid for sealing the cosmetic in the container main body to maintain virginity of the cosmetic in the container main body. In such a cosmetic container, it is necessary that after the lid part is removed from the upper part of the container main body at the beginning of initial use, the inner lid is removed, and the lid part is remounted on the container main body. Thus, this operation is troublesome, and there is a problem in operability.
Accordingly, the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-259636 discloses a technique for a powdery cosmetic container. In this cosmetic container, a valve body is provided instead of the inner lid. A puff of the cosmetic container is patted and pushed, while being contacted with a skin of a user, to thereby separate the valve body from a valve seat member and open a valve hole. The powdery cosmetic passes through the opening valve hole and is discharged to the outside through the puff. On the other hand, when the user separates the puff from the skin, the valve body is moved in the axial direction of the container, shuts the valve hole, and seals the container main body, to thereby prevent the powdery cosmetic from being discharged to the outside.
Furthermore, the Japanese Patent No. 4321909 discloses a technique for a liquid applicator. In the liquid applicator, a connection hole of a partition part is closed by using a seal ball instead of the inner lid and seals a coating liquid. When a joining part is moved to the side of a main body axis, a rear end connection part extrudes the seal ball from the connection hole, so that the coating liquid can be discharged to the outside.